swdalfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends of the Senate
The Friends of the Senate (or FOTS) were group of xenophobic men and women seeking to 'cleanse' the Republic of all things tainted and impure, more specifically Aliens and Jedi. History In the year 12,000 BBY religion and darkness was still prevalent on many worlds within the young Republic. It was at this time of instability - when alien worlds and alien races were vying for a place in the galactic scheme of things - that many humans and near-humans began to quake at the 'alien' nature of the worlds beyond the core. One such group of fanatical anti-alien xenophobes came together and formed a coalition. At this time the Hutts were an empire in and of themselves and posed a 'threat' to the Republic. Using the fear generated by the Republic's first real encounter with an enemy that could match the might of the Republic this cult, calling itself the Pius Dea, created a scandal concerning the then Chancellor of the Republic and put in his place a puppet known as Contispex with which to start a 'holy crusade' against the non-believers. This holy-crusade was targeted at anyone who practiced religions outside those of the core worlds - though they were really aimed at any race not human enough to please the aforementioned xenophobic cult. As the crusade against the Hutts wore on the public bought war bonds and performed drills - all to support the republic. It was almost a thousand years later, after a various series of visciously bloody cold and hot wars between hundreds of races, that the Hutt's and the Republic leaders formed a truce and the Republic was allowed use of several Hutt hyperspace lanes. Fearing the minimization of what they felt was their power the cult overplayed its hand. Claiming that the crusade was not finished - and that a seat of power was already building against the republic - the Cult used their puppet chancellor to launch an all-out assault on the world of Zarracina III, turning its surface into an irradiated wasteland and forcing the native Zarracines into a nomadic existence. The public outcry against the actions of the Republic was such that their latest puppet chancellor rebelled against her controllers (having obeyed and served them for so long only to build up her own seat of power) and named them the butchers of Zarracina III. Requiring a scape goat the senate - still reeling from the crusades and the sudden threat of civil war - cleared the current chancellor, a female human known as Receyna, of all wrong doing and (with her assistance) led a mass-arrest of many Puis Dea members. Because of the resentment felt by the core-worlds and the growing unrest in the outer rim the Senate tried and convicted all members of the Puis Dea - many of whom were innocent of the crimes they were accused of though the Senate was quick to cover that up so as to insure a peaceful resolution to the current catastrophe. With the public eye appeased and the Zarracines little more than an easily forgotten endangered species. The Republic seat of power was reassured and the galaxy slept. Night fell upon the Republic - peaceful dreams and slumber returned to the minds of farmer and soldiers alike... though the Puis Dea was not at all finished. The true leader of the Puis Dea and the members of the quorum had never been presented to Contispex. Many of the people he named had been servants and actors whom the Puis Dea had put there to ensure their continued 'good health' should Contispex ever rebel. Unfortunately though, much of the cults power had been lost and - to their minds - the Republic was being denied of its culture and heritage as the young government mixed its ancestry with those of 'unpure' blood. Over half of the quorum, realizing that religious fanaticism and blood-feuds would get them nowhere, proposed a plan of slow expansion... those that did not 'realize' this vision were disposed of. Coming together on the world of Ord Mantell the quorum reorganized its priorities and formed their mantra of Purity through Power. Their 'children' had rebelled against them - but they knew that, in time, the alien filth would only serve to weaken the Republic. The quorum would wait and it would watch - they would bow their head and bend their knee like that of a good steward all the while inducting new members into their order and establishing a base of power that would far outshine that of the original cult Since those dark times the quorum has achieved as many names at is has members. As they have grown, feeding and fueling their xenophobic ambitions, they have watched as the Republic has become bloated and fat. Comparing it to a pregnant nerf who would rather drink her own milk than suckle her children or prepare for the children to come they watched it enter times of pain when the it would return to its younger days of 'heroes' and 'mercy' and through all that... one factor remained constant. The Jedi Factor... to the quorum there was no difference between the Jedi and the Sith - merely cheap religious dogma that they themselves abandoned long ago. The Jedi have saved or doomed the Republic several times over - while they are surely useful weapons in and of themselves NONE could be trusted for enrollment in the quorum. Far too unpredictable the Jedi have been a thorn in the side of the quorum since the force users first took up the oath to protect the Republic... so much so that the quorum have begun to do their best to attempt to police the Jedi. It is dangerous to target a Jedi - even more dangerous to attempt to kill one. No, the quorum are not that foolish - with thousands of bounty hunters in the galaxy (all of which could be hired through a puppet) what would be of more use to the quorum would be to have an accurate number of Jedi... and perhaps a force user who could train elite soldiers for the quorum itself. To that end the quorum have begun 'enrolling' several 'volunteers' into the Jedi order. Like the Republic itself, the Jedi were floundering in the Republic's constant need of soldiers and warriors - most of the volunteers themselves were sleepers. Men and women and aliens who didn't even know they were aliens - a simple droid implant into their blood and a ear is provided. A simple reprogramming of a long-time droid 'friend' and an eye is provided... though... there have been one or two... special cases. Usually chosen by White Voice herself, these recruits are usually tricked into spying on the order - even should the order become aware of this spy in their midst they will be too slow to kill, dispose or redeem him... and should either be the result the quorum will still have a line on him or her... whether they know it or not. Appearence For herself, White Voice has as many dresses and colors as any woman can. She does have a trademark in the fact that she lacks pupils inside her milky white eyes and always wears black nail polish. This points towards her being a force user or at least a miraluka as she these eyes are not synthetic and she is genuinely blind. This, however, does not bode the same for the quorum members or their soldiers. The soldiers - when they are acknowledging what little they know of their allegiance - wear face-covering helmets and standard Republic armor; all in the color of orange, black and yellow (the original colors of the Republic Emblem) though they have no actual rank or insignia to denote who or what they serve they all bear a mark. At the back of their necks the soldiers and the quorum members each have a mark tattooed - three lines scrawled in the shape of hands directly over a circle (namely the original emblem of the Republic) whenever a quorum member or a commander calls for a 'sign in' the soldiers and officers are required to display this mark on the back of their necks. If the mark is scarred or even looks like it has been tampered with that person's throat is immediately fired upon by his own comrades. This 'maneuver' is never seen outside a true FOTS troop and - as a gathering of many FOTS soldiers hasn't happened in several hundred years - this is not likely to change. Category:Organizations Category:Galactic Republic